Oh shid some Cronkri
by FishyRat
Summary: Some self indulgent Cronkri I decided to make instead of finishing my Dualscar fanfic In here you'll find: Angst Bastards and of course gay bitches Anyways, as for an actual summary they're just at a party hosted by Meenah along with a slue of other people that probably won't be mentioned. That's about all I got, so if you wanna know more read it yourself


"Hey Chief, wanna bet on if those two are fuckin or not?", the finned highblood asked. You probably already know this, but his name is Cronus Ampora, and at the moment this self indulgent fanfic is starting, he has his shoulder propped up against an irritated looking mutant blood clad in his least favorite red sweater while the horribly overrated music blares at an ungodly level.

Kankri, (who I'm also assuming you already know too, otherwise why the fuck are you are you here? Are you just that fucking thirsty for some gay shit? If so, that's respectable), had chosen a spot against the wall far enough away from the speakers so that he didn't get hearing loss after he left. Let's be real here though, this is one of Meenah's parties, everybody's going to be needing hearing aids for at least a week afterwards. It was a bit odd that the fuschia blood would even want to host a party in the first place, given the fact that she never really had the best relationship with all of the trolls before they all died, but who was Kankri to judge? This was the afterlife after all, so there was a lot of time to change, either for the better or the worse.

What didn't seem to change was Porrim's insistence that Kankri get out more. When they were alive, he had allowed her to drag him to all sorts of social outings and events that he was deeply uncomfortable with if only for the fact that it brought a smile to her face. That, however, never stopped him from voicing his feelings, although she never seemed to take him seriously. Despite how much she annoyed him sometimes, she was still his friend, possibly even his best, as sad as that may sound. So, when Cronus pointed at Porrim and Damara chatting with each other up against the opposite wall, and asked _THAT_, something snapped.

Maybe it was the fact that his head was aching or that the room had started to spin around him (he knew he probably shouldn't have gotten some of the obviously spiked punch, but he already wasn't in a good mood when he arrived and couldn't be bothered to care), but any bit of patience that he would normally have with the fishy fuck had gone absolutely out the window. The red solo cup in his hand was crushed under his yellow painted nails and a fire lit inside his eyes that was so fierce that the greaser wannabe standing beside him immediately held up his hands defensively.

Cronus didn't get any time to defend himself, however, as Kankri had already started going off before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

"I cannot BELIEVE you would ask something like that! Not only is it derogatory of their statuses as actual people but it's just plain fucking RUDE. And you know what Ampora? I am just fucking sick of you and how much you talk about shit like that! Why can't you just keep your grimy fins out of other people's business? Porrim and Damara are PEOPLE and you should respect them as such! Do you understand me? Or is your head that thick that you can't even see that what you're saying is absolutely disgusting!"

Kankri's sharp claw had shoved itself into Cronus's chest and had lent itself to pushing the violet blood backwards. Cronus complied by stepping backwards. Despite how strong the stench of alcohol was on the irate troll, especially given how close their faces were to each other, his speech was almost perfect. Normally Cronus would be absolutely thrilled being this close to, well, anyone really, but given the fact that Kankri was spitting such harsh vile at him, it didn't really have the effect he would have wanted it to. Not only that, but Kankri was cursing way more than he normally did. Granted it wasn't very much, but nonetheless it still through the seadweller for a bit of a loop.

"Woah woah woah, you're accusin a lot of things of me there. Why don't we just take a step back and calm down here? You know, relax, and just talk like real people do?", Cronus suggested with a wary smile that was quickly snuffed out by Kankri's sharp glare

"Relax? You're telling me to relax? Why? Just because you're a high blood you think you can just say anything to me, don't you? How DARE you tell me what to do! I'm NOT going to stand around and be bossed around by some piece of shit that can't even go through a single rejection without having to crawl to me whining about how sad and lonely you are! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't give a damn about how you feel? That literally no one wants you he-ere?" Kankri's last word had been interrupted by a hiccup, leaving him sounding almost unsure of himself, although the look in his eyes remained the same irritated shade of pissed the hell off. He threw his cup down in frustration and the plastic his the ground with a cracking noise that would have dramatically alerted any of the other party goers, if they could only hear it. The ground remained bare of any liquids for now, however, as all of the drink had been emptied out a long time ago.

Cronus stopped letting Kankri's finger push him backwards just in time to avoid knocking the punch bowl off its table, although a full cup some poor soul had left there didn't end up being so lucky. The shoe of the hostess herself was unfortunately caught in the spillage, and was understandably upset when she nearly slipped on some stray beer. She whipped around to confront the two trolls behind her wearing an annoyed expression that went well with her fuschia lipstick.

"Yo what gives! Can y'all not keep your drinks in your hands like adults? Like, hot damn, am I gonna have to monitor y'all like grubs so I don't get my brand new shoes- oh gog damn it Cronus's crying again", Meenah sighed. "What the hell did you do Kankri? Ain't your whole thing like, not doing that or some shit? Sorry I haven't reely been keepin tabs on you guys for a good bit"

Kankri turned her head to face Meenah, though the same couldn't be said for Cronus. He just continued to stare at Kankri as his watery eyes threatened to spill over.

"Meenah could you just not right now?", Kankri huffed "You're interrupting a conversation between the two of us, and while this is your party and you may do as you wish as such, this is none of your fucking business alright?"

"Woah, bringin out the kriller in you tonight, are we? Just chill out, I don't really care about whateva coral you two got, just quit it so you can stop spillin shit all over my floor"

"Please, it's hardly a mess at all. Now, anyways, back to what I was saying to you Cronus. I really thought you would have changed by now. How long have we even been dead for? You've had ample time to change you're ways. You just refuse-"

"Forget it", Cronus stopped him from continuing. A tear fell from each of his eyes before he wiped them away.

"I beg your pardon?", Kankri questioned. His words were slower, and he had more concern in his tone than before now that he was properly taking in everything that was going on on the other male's face. The image he saw was blurry, and the blaring speakers weren't exactly helping him concentrate, although it was clear to him that Cronus was genuinely trying to hold back his tears. He had seen him use this move before on pretty much everyone in their friend group, usually after trying and failing to hook up with one of them, and it was fairly easy to pick up on the fact that his tears were fake. Right now, however, with the way his eyebrows scrunched up and how his eyes were becoming increasingly more bloodshot, with how weak he seemed as he grabbed his shirt and failed at keeping his emotions hidden, Kankri suddenly wondered what the hell he had done

"You already told me how you feel so I might as well just go. Not like anyone wants me here anyways"

With that, Cronus stormed off towards exit. He grabbed a leather jacket from the couch and slipped it on before loudly slamming the door shut. There was a brief pause in a few people's chatterings, although it didn't last for long. Everyone continued on their night as usual, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Wow, good job Kanks. You scared him off. Yo you should teach me how to do that sometime cus that'd be really- Kankri? Hey where'd he go?"

Meenah scanned the room to briefly see the door close again, this time with hardly a noise at all. She shrugged turned away


End file.
